


All In This Together

by EtherealEssence



Series: 125 Word Stories [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cuties, Demons, M/M, Song fic, cannot not ship it, generally edsheeran, love em, or t-swift, shippin it, technically all my fics are song fics, yeah taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tries to get Bucky to stay behind when a mission requires them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the chracters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.)  
> 

If this is to end in fire then we burn together. I will not ever leave you again. There is not a chance in hell that is ever happening again. Do you understand that Steve? I will not stay behind. You – god you don’t know what you do to me! You were so perfect before and now you’re an avenging angel and me – I’m just broken. So no. I’m coming with you whether you like it or not. Hell if any one is going to stay behind its bloody well might be you. I couldn’t handle to see you… 

Shifting forward he gripped Steve and melded their mouths together in a passionate embrace. Leaning back he grinned and whispered, “Punk.”  
Steve returned the grin, “Jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear your thoughts! Comment, kudo and chit-chat with me on tumblr at http://sheisahurricane-ee.tumblr.com/.


End file.
